The Enemy is our Friend? The Devil Spawns and Jollys Meet Again!"
The New World, A Resort Island '' The Devil Spawn Pirates are relaxing on a resort island, enjoying the rare moments of peace and tranquility.'' Senshi: 'Aaaaaaaaahhh, this is nice. I'm glad we found this place. '''Rei's thoughts: '''I know child. This is paradise. ''Vearth slides next to Senshi, who is wading in a hot tub with Rei by her side. 'Vearth: '''Too bad Valkerie didn't want to join us. ''Victoria slid in the tub too. 'Victoria: '''Valkerie isn't a hot tub girl. '''Suna: '''Let's just let her meditate in the woods. '''Ishi: '''She'll be back soon. ''The guys from the crew, all in swim trunks, come over to the Hot tub. '''Guys: '''Mind if we join? '''Girls: '''Oh great..... Elsewhere on the Island Past Jolly Pirates Voyage '''Wyatt: Finally, a PEACEFUL island for a change. Coming from deeper into the island, in a green, lush forest of sorts, the expert marksman of The Jolly Pirates could be heard running his mouth once again. A more feminine voice joined in shortly after. Glory: Considering this was actually along the path we're taking, i'd go so far as to call this a miracle. Wyatt: Though I do have one complaint. Glory: Huh? A complaint? Wyatt: Yeah. Why did we actually follow Chris' directions instead of yours? Incidentally, the entire crew of 10 were walking down a clear path between a row of trees on each side. They had attempted to find the hot springs before, but Chris assumed he knew best, as he was the captain. Eventually, it had all come to this. Glory, using Haki to coat her fist, struck it directly on top of Chris' skull as punishment. Glory: Because the idiot's too stubborn for his own good. Chris held his head in response. A major problem about being a Logia Devil Fruit user was that he just couldn't adjust to pain enough. Chris: Oww! I was just following Aphro! Slung over the impressively tall bigfoot's shoulder was a blonde man, seemingly bleeding from the nose and knocked out. Shocked, Glory practically screamed into Chris' ear. Glory: HE'S UNCONSCIOUS, STUPID!! Chris had to cover the nearest ear towards Glory, or else risk going nearly deaf. His voice sounded as if he were whining, as he tried to defend himself. Chris: But he said he had heat sensors... Spike: He said "hottie sensors," fool. Chris: Same thing. Wyatt and Glory: NO THEY'RE NOT! Obviously annoyed, Timber sighed in protest. Timber: If I knew we would end up like this, I would've stayed back on the Jolly. Lys, being the anti-social member she is, had tried to block out the others by concentrating on her cigarette. She exhaled a cloud of smoke in response to her more outgoing crewmates' antics. Lys: What a pain in the ass. Spike overheard her, and knowing him, grew irritated by her attitude. Spike: Couldn't we have just left her behind? Sakura: Lys isn't one for relaxing in springs, and Chris didn't want to leave her out on all this. Seems she had no other choice. Spike: Same with us. Of all the people to be stuck with... Lys: Can it, Lizard. Spike: Make me, Goth Girl!! As the two began to argue, causing a great deal of annoyance to their friends, Hanuman let out the second sigh from among the group. Hanuman: There Spike and Lys go... Wyatt commented as well, as is typical of him. This time, he seemed to be quite snarky in tone. Wyatt: Even when we try to relax, we can't. Just perfect. As they're talking, they stumble onto a clearing. In the clearing, a girl is sitting on a rock, sharpening a large sword. The sword is almost black with what looks like light blue sparks around it. She looks up, then snorts, then goes back to her sword. As the crew of pirates lifted their heads to notice her, just before returning to her weapon, they seemed relatively surprised. Who knew someone else would be out here? Let alone someone so uninterested in them. Chriscluelessly: What's with her? Did she have a short sneeze? Just after Chris said that a stripped fur cat made it's way over to Chris's feet with a leaf in it's mouth. After putting down the odd looking leaf the cat looked up at Chris with a cat grin. A light blue collar was around the cat's neck with JDH on as well as the Jolly pirates Jolly roger. The cat put it's paw on the leaf and grinned again. Cat: 'Look what i found Chris a odd looking leaf, I bet this is the only island that has these leaves. ''Chris was distracted long enough to look down at the talking cat. Even a new discovery was less important than his own flesh and blood. Chris marveled at the leaf in his childish excitement. '''Chris: Woah!! That IS a weird leaf! Tootootoo! You're good at finding things, Hope. Spike: Chris, Hope... The woman? Chris rubbed the back of his head in embarassment. He had almost forgotten the woman sitting ahead of him. Chris: Oh, right. Hehehe, sorry. The cat now known as Hope looked down while rubbing her ear. Hope: Sorry Spike everyone. Wyatt folded his arms in an indignant display. Wyatt: Whoever she is, she has a serious attitude problem. Spike: Like a certain someone I know. Lys merely glared at Spike from a distance. She wasn't in the mood to get into another fight so soon. Timber: You think she might be from wherever those springs are? Sakura: Couldn't hurt to ask. Hanuman: Um... After laying Aphro down on the ground, under the shade of a nearby tree, Hanuman rose back up and pointed at Chris. Hanuman: Seems Chris ahead of Sakura. Lys: Typical. Chris had already begun walking over to Valkerie, showing some interest in the lady. With his hands stuffed in his pockets lazily, and peering down at the swordsman and her sword, Chris decided now was as good as any time to strike up a conversation. Chris: Hey lady! Didn't think we'd meet a lost person out here so soon. Did you come from the hot springs? 'Cuz me and my crew are trying to find them. We need to take a break before going back out to sea. Glory slammed the palm of her hand on her face in dissapointment. Glory: He's too blatant! Sakura: Funny how he thinks she's lost, when we're the ones who need directions. Valkerie looks up,and seems to notice Chris. She doesn't say a word, not one, then she turns back to her sword. Finally she speaks. Valkerie: ' Scram. I'm in a good mood so leave now if you value your life. ''Chris tilted his head in confusion. After his experiences with so many different types of people, some who weren't very sociable, Chris already had a gut feeling she would be tough to talk to. However, if Chris was the type to give up easily, he would never have made it this far. He continued to press on with Valkerie. '''Chris: Oh, well, we'd like to, but we don't know where we're going. Chris naively leaned in closer towards Valkerie, nearly invading her personal space in the process. His curious expression continued to stare at Valkerie as the girl focused on her blade. Chris: Maybe if I asked nicely? Chris finished his question by flashing a warm smile at Valkerie. He hoped a little politeness and coercing would go a long way. In the back, near where the path ended and lead into the clearing, the rest of Chris' crew began to slowly step closer to where their captain had gone. Save for Aphro, who was still unconscious under the tree. Glory: Persistant as always, huh? Chris leaned back and turned his head to see Glory and the others approaching him. Chris: Well, it won't help us if we just stand around here all day. Chris then continued twisting his body towards his crew, leaving the image of his jolly roger on the back of his shirt clearly visible to Valkerie behind him. Chris: This lady says she's in a good mood, so maybe she'll be nice enough to help us out. Lys turned her head and furrowed her brows in disdain. Trust was a concept Lys had abandoned years ago; so it was somewhat haunting and unwanted to see her captain acting in such a way. Even in spite of her true loyalty towards him. Lys: Tch... You're too damn naive, kid. Meanwhile, under the tree, Aphro's ear twitched. As if a particular sound or word had piqued his interest. It appeared to be enough to wake him back up, after passing out due to his standard perverted tandencies earlier. AphroForm; mumbling: Did he... Say... "Lady"...? Valkerie rolled her eyes. Then she finally sheathed her sword. Valkerie: ' Figures. Nobody ever listens to me. ''She waves her hand and her shadow begins to stretch. It literally lifts off of the ground, gaining a blueish hue, and grabbed Chris. Her shadow wrapped around him, tossing him into a nearby tree and binding him there. 'Valkerie: ' there. Now I can get some peace. She turns to walk off, but..... '''Sakura: Hold it! With an unusually emotional tone in her voice, Sakura drew her sword, Momoran, and pointed it at Valkerie in an effort to grab her attention. Sakura: What have you done to our captain? We merely wished for some directions, but you go and attack him instead? Wyatt reached for his rifle-jutte hybridized weapon, Old Man. Gripping the shaft and revolver chamber, Wyatt prepared for the call to open fire when necessary. Prior to arriving on this island, the Jollys had been horribly shaken up by the events of the Skyline War. Wyatt was now more experienced, and ready for anything. Though he was also now in more control of himself. Making for a reliable sniper. Lys: You're one hell of a stupid girl. Attacking us is suicide. As the others were trying to reason things out, The fur on the back of Hope's neck stood up. She didn't like it when people attacked her cousin Chris. Hope then hiss and glared at the lady. Hope:'Meanie lady Chris only wanted help getting to the sping let him go. '''Valkerie: '*sighs* When will fools like you ever learn. She draws her sword and it begins to hum with a dark energy that sets the entire crews teeth on edge. '''Hanuman: What that feeling? Hanuman's fur stand on end. Spike: Looks like our little vacation's been cut short. Whoever she is, she means business. Sakura: In that case, allow me to test the waters. Sakura, as she responded, had been stepping carefully towards Valkerie. Her sword still tightly held in her right hand. Sakura: If you're intent on making an enemy of us, then allow me to fight on my own for the sake of my captain. Sakura then took Momoran from its relaxed stance, to a much more aggressive one. Chris, having been struggling to remove his restraints, looked on as his friend attempted to save him. Chris: Sakura, be careful!! This thing, whatever it is, it's strong! This lady can't be taken lightly! She's dangerous! Sakura merely glared at Valkerie, with her blue eyes unveiling her ferocity underneath her calm, cool surface. Sakura: Dangerous or not, no one puts you in harm's way on my watch. Without hesitation, Sakura finished her reply by dashing almost instantaneously towards Valkerie, with Momoran swung at the woman in a horizontal slash. Valkerie dodged effortlessly, bending in an almost inhuman angle. She then straightens and lunges at Sakura. Sakura turned to meet Valkere's thrust with a block from the broad side of her katana. Steel met steel, with both female swordsmen unwilling to give an inch. Watching the fighting go on, the Jollys seemed anxious in their attempt to free Chris. Glory: Wyatt! Don't just stand there! Shoot her while she's distracted! Wyatt gave Glory a deadly serious facial expression. As if what she said were the ramblings of a lunatic. Wyatt: What, and put Sakura in danger? Glory quickly began to understand what Wyatt had implied. She looked down at the ground beneath her. Wyatt: If I were to try and shoot her now, i'd need a powerful piece of ammunition from my Devil Fruit powers. Possibly even a laser blast. But those kinds of shots rely less on precision and more on power and destructive range. That would end up not only hurting Valkerie, but Sakura too. For now, we have to let her do this on her own. At least until we're told to step in ourselves. Glory: OK... I get what you mean now. In response, Lys, the strategist that she was, hatched a new idea in little time. Lys: Use this as a new opportunity. The others looked at her, confused. Sensing their shock, Lys continued. Lys: That girl will be busy with Sakura. She may not notice one of us going in and trying to save Chris ourselves. Timber: Oh, that's brilliant! So who should be the one to run interference? Lys: I could. As much as I suspect Hope would want to help her cousin, i'm more suited for the job. My skills in espionage and assassination rely on these sorts of traits. Spike: For once, I have to admit. You're pretty reliable on our crew, Lys. Lys, intent on fulfilling her plan, began slowly and cautiously edging closer to Chris; while trying to avoid being caught by Valkerie. She made an indifferent response to Spike's begrudging compliment. Lys: Whatever... Closer and closer. The sounds of steel and battle were all around Lys. She used her training from Nova, back in her Dawn Breaker days, to filter out the environmental noises, and focus only on the objective at hand. She kept her eyes mostly fixated on the still struggling Chris, while occassionally glancing over at the dueling Sakura and Valkerie. Chris noticed her and was almost about to blow her cover. Chris: Oh!! Ly- He was cut off by Lys, who had kept her index finger close to her lips; signaling him to be quiet. Chris nodded in affirmation, and remained silent afterward. It seemed Lys was actually about to pull this off. Nothing could ruin her strategy. Until... AphroForm: LADYYY~!!! <3 Aphro, or as he should have been called, 'spanner in the works,' ran full steam ahead like an idiot for Sakura and Valkerie. Just as the two were about to collide their swords, Aphro's face got in the way. The two froze in shock, as Aphro tried to keep himself from losing his cool. Nothing ruined his 'suave' style like being a coward. Lys, as well as the other Jolly Pirates were equally frozen in surprise. Lys even stopped moving entirely. Wondering why Aphro chose now of all times to come in and complicate things. Aphroback his shock: H-H-Hehe... H-Hi l-ladies. I-It's a pleasure being surrounded by three lovely w-women. Th-Though the swords... I could do l-less of. Sakura moved back from Aphro and Valkerie, with her hand clasped on to Aphro's collar so as to draw him away from Valkerie. Sakura: Three women? There's only the two of us here. Innocently enough, but stupidly, Aphro pointed over towards Lys, effectively ruining her plan. Lys gritted her teeth angrily. If there was ever anyone she thought deserved to die here, it would have been Aphro by a mile. Aphro: Yes indeed. Three figures of beauty before me! Ms. Sakura, Ms. Lys, and this gorgeous girl before me! My heart aches with happiness! Sakura closed her eyes in a silent sign of irritation. Chris on the other hand, simply lowered his jaw in shock. Chris: APHRO, YOU IDIOT!! LYS WAS GOING TO SNEAK ME AWAY FROM HERE WHILE SAKURA FOUGHT THE LADY!! Lys: YOU FREAKING DUMBASS! YOU TOLD HER EVERYTHING! Chris' eyes grew large in shock. He hardly realized until Lys pointed it out, that he had spilled the beans in front of the enemy. He tried to make things less awkward, but failed spectacularly. Chris: Oo... Oops. Lys slammed her palm into her face. Of all the people she tried to actually save, and it turned out he'd be the one to make a mess of things. Thanks in no small part to Aphro, the resident skirt-chaser. Lys grunted in despair. Lys: I. Hate. All of you. Valkerie has been watching this entire little episode and starts groaning. Valkerie: Amatures. I'm surrounded by amatures. She clonks Aphro on the back of the head, then strikes sakura in the face with the flat of her sword. She then starts stalking towards Lys. Valkerie: 'You're next. ''Chris almost made a decent attempt at jumping off of the tree he was pinned to, in complete shock of seeing his friends get struck by Valkerie. '''Chris: SAKURA!! APHRO!! Lys stood stone-faced as Valkerie began to target her. She seemed rather unconcerned that Sakura and Aphro were brushed aside, and was only focused on the objective ahead of her. Only catching a glimpse of what Valkerie could do, she decided to play it safe and work her way around this situation. Lys: Oh, am I? Awfully dignified and tough of you, what with you picking on a weak doctor and some unprepared woman. And furthermore, you go and pin a boy to a tree instead of fighting him head on. Yeah, that must make you the toughest pansy of the bunch. As Lys taunted Valkerie, she stood with her guard down. Almost as if mocking Valkerie's strength without so much as batting an eye. Lys: And now the wimp thinks she can take on an actual challenge. Gotta say, for a girl, you've got quite a pair on you. Lys, instead of reaching for the knife tucked in its holster strapped to her left bicep, she balled her fists in preparation for a fight. Lys: Now i'm gonna rip 'em off with my own two hands! Lys charged wildly at Vakerie, with her right fist swung for Valkerie's left cheek.Valkerie just stood there and grabbed the fist. Lys' eyes widenned. This wasn't suppose to happen. Suddenly, blueish flames sprouted on Valkerie's hand. She seemed unharmed by them, but Lys started screaming in pain. Valkerie: ' Wimp? Pansy? Weak? Is that what you think I am? ''She leans in and whispers into Lys' ear. 'Valkerie: ' Listen here. I'm not weak. I'm not a wimp. In fact, if one of us is any of those things, it's you. She closes her hand over Lys' and squeezes, breaking every bone in Lys' hand. 'Valkerie: ' I am Valkerie. I am the most deadliest assassin known to the World Government, and now I have a new target. She tosses Lys aside as if she was nothing but an old dishrag. The Jolly Pirates, or rather, those still aware of what's going on, stood in complete awe and shock. Chris being unable to fight may have been written off due to his tendency for carelessness and being overly playful to a fault. And Aphro, well, he simply didn't have the superhuman physique necessary for such a fight, or an attack. But to see not only Sakura, but Lys too, two of the crew's four strongest fighters go down in such a manner... The pirates grew increasingly worried. Spike, standing strong for the sake of the others, did his best to keep his cool. And even if he and Lys weren't the best of friends, he did feel sorry to see the crew's own second mate fall to the recently revealed Valkerie. Lys made a final struggle to fight back, but it was all in vain. '''Lys: Va... Valkerie...? You... Lys' head fell to the ground as she finally passed out. Chris grew even more upset as he witnessed this. Chris: LYS!!! It finally dawned on Wyatt. Valkerie was not one to be taken lightly. It finally took a sound remark from Glory to shake away his complacency. Glory: You see now?!! We can't go easy on her!! Three of our friends are beaten badly, and one can't even fight back!! Three of the four strongest fighters between us can't even fight!! Unless you're waiting for a written invitation, I say you open fire! Wyatt: R-Right! As Wyatt began to pull his rifle out from behind him, Spike spoke up. His voice was hushed, as if to whisper something. Spike: Make it a team effort, Wyatt. One on one is no longer going to work. Wyatt, almost ready to take aim, paused to look at Spike in confusion. Wyatt: Huh? Are you saying we both fight her? Spike: Keep your voice down. And yes, we'll be using Glory's idea from earlier. But instead of Sakura, i'll take the risk. The Jollys seemed fairly surprised. It was almost difficult to keep their voices low, in order to try and hide their secret plan from Valkerie. Hope covered her ears with her paws as she laid on the ground, After watching what happened to Aphro Chris Sakura and Lys she couldn't help but feel hurt and upset and a bit angry at the same time. Hope couldn't help but feel like they was doomed. However she didn't want to give up on her cousin or the crew so she sat up a bit and got a somewhat serious look to her face. Hope Weakly: 'Umm everyone why not give the girl a fish maybe she'll leave us along? ''Hope thought giving her a fish would help seeing as she was in her cat form and therefor liked fish more. Glory had a sweatdrop form on her head. She wanted to be nice to Hope, as she had grown to like her as if Hope were a cute little sister to her, but she also felt she needed to be honest. '''Glory: I know you're trying to help, Hope, but... I don't think this is a problem we can solve with fish. Timber: But back to what Wyatt had already pointed out. Attacking Valkerie with you out there would be suicide! Spike: For Sakura, maybe. But i'm like a warship. It'll be much harder to kill, let alone hurt me, with your gun, Wyatt. Plus, I was watching the fight carefully. I think i'm beginning to piece together Valkerie's fighting style, but it's not totally clear to me just yet. So i'm going to need Hanuman's help for this. Hanuman: Huh? Hanuman help Spike? Spike: Yeah. We're both pretty well-built. Maybe if we try to out-muscle and outnumber her, we can defeat Valkerie. And as much as i'd like to suggest sending someone to save Chris in the meantime, I think she'll be too clever to fall for that again. She said she's known to the government as the world's most deadly assassin. You don't get that title for being stupid. Hanuman: Hanuman thinks Hanuman gets it now. Wyatt: Same here. As much as I hate to do it, I guess I have no choice but to open fire with you two out there. Spike: We'll be fine. Just keep your distance and protect the rest. And in case of an emergency, you should all come and help us whenever possible. Is that understood? The crewmates nodded their heads in unison. Jolly Pirates except Spike: Got it. Spike: Good. This is a desperate situation we're in, so we'll need to give it our all. Don't hold back at all. As Spike finished raising the group's morale, he reached into his pockets. What he pulled out was not just his highly durable brass knuckles, the Plated Fists, but Aphro's own specialized drug, the Revival Cube. Spike slipped on his weapons and bit down on the small, pink cube. Spike: Let's get 'er. In a burst of speed, both Hanuman and Spike ran straight ahead for Valkerie, intent on beating her mercilessly. In order to achieve such speed, Spike had transformed into his Speed Shift form, becoming a quadrupedal, beast-like humanoid with a stubby, fleshy tail for balance. Being light and nimble, but sturdy enough to handle such speeds, Spike made his way to Valkerie just before Hanuman did. Knowing this form was unfit for combat against her, Spike transformed again. Spike: Power Shift! Spike instantly became a large, overly-muscled dinosaur-human hybrid, and made quick work of his enhanced, compacted strength, by delivering a heavy punch at Valkerie. Spike: Heavy Impact!! As Spike threw his punch, Hanuman appeared on all fours behind her, with his metal, extendable staff, the Nyoibo, in both hands. He swung them down at Valkerie's head. Hanuman: Hraah!! Valkerie held up a hand and a large wall of blue light slammed into the group, seperating them from her, and unfortunately, from Chris. Valkerie: ' You care for this man.... He's your captain I take it. ''She walked over to him, her fingers and sword buzzing with power. 'Valkerie: ' Alright then, his turn. Hope looked on and what she saw made her blood run cold, Wanting to not believe her sight she stood up and slowly started to walk to towards the wall of light. Though her body shook she didn't want to stop. Finally she could take no more seeing that her last remaining relative was about to be killed, A sorrowful meow escaped her lips as she put her paws over her head. Hope didn't want to see it and at the same time didn't want to be left alone again. Beginning to feel the same amount of despair, Glory wrapped her arms around Hope to try and comfort her.'Though her voice had compromised her calm facade. It sounded worried and fearful. The Jollys feared they were about to lose their beloved, fun-loving captain. '''Glory: D-Don't worry, Hope... W-We'll find a way to s-save him. Wyatt however, seemed more upset. Wyatt: COME ON!! He slammed the pole/barrel of his weapon on the wall ahead of him, thinking he could try to smash through it. It barely made a difference, despite his continual efforts. Wyatt: WE HAD A PLAN, DAMN IT!! I COULD HAVE SHOT HER RIGHT THERE!! Timber: Grr...! She's so strong! I didn't think we'd meet someone like this here of all places. Spike and Hanuman, now pushed outside, fought desperately to break through the barrier dividing them from Valkerie and Chris. Spike: VALKERIE!! LET US IN!! Hanuman: NO HURT CHRIS!! Chris however, had already stopped struggling. He gritted his teeth defiantly and glared angrily at the incoming Valkerie. What could it have been that drove her to want to target Chris like this? He had no idea. All that he could think of was how to free himself and save his friends. Chris: You back off!! I'm gonna break free and stop you!! Valkerie stopped, cocking her head curiously. This man wasn't scared of her. That was new. She looked at Chris, then at the crew. Her features softened somewhat, then hardened once more. Valkerie: ' Interesting. ''She approached Chris and ripped the blue light off of him, freeing him from the tree. 'Valkerie: ' Let's see just how powerful you and your crew really are. She waves her hand and the wall vanishes. The remaining Jollys at the time, barring Sakura, Lys and Aphro, seemed rather surprised. To think that their enemy would loosen up like this. But it must have been an ulterior motive at work. None of them were willing to drop their guard to soon. As Spike and Hanuman began to reunite with the others, bringing the defeated three crewmates with them, Chris drew a little closer to Valkerie, keeping an unflinching eye on her. '''Chris: So that's what you want, huh? He cracked his knuckles in anticipation. Chris: Fine, we'll give you one hell of a fight. One you'll never forget! Spike!! Spike nodded once he heard his captain's call. Using his Speed Shift, he made short work at returning to Valkerie's side. He then returned to his Power Shift form once more, and threw a kick from behind Valkerie. In front of her however, was Chris, with his own attack ready for her. Spike: HEAVY KICK! Chris: CLAY CLAY WHITE ARMORY! Chris had used his Clay Clay Fruit powers to mold his right arm into a solid, powerful battering ram. Its shape seemed to be nothing more than a rectangle with a rounded end. To reinforce its destructive potential though, Chris applied his Busoshoku Haki to it, changing its clay-like properties into heavy, thick porcelain. Its white color was what had inspired the 'white' in the attack's name. Chris and Spike's attacks then drew in on Valkerie, from in front and behind. Valkerie: 'That's more like it. ''Valkerie Smiles and her blade hums with her strange power. She turned in a slow circle analysing her opponents. As she did, Spike's leg and Chris' battering ram-arm collided into her, creating a resonating sound of the impact. Their crewmates looked on in awe. Had they finally managed to land a blow on the evasive assassin? 'Valkerie: '''That's very interesting. ''Valkerie straightens, a solid wall of light.... no not wall, armor.... surrounded Valkeries legs. '''Valkerie: '''Didn't see that coming did you? '''Spike: Crap! She protected herself! Not willing to let this slow him and his crew down, Chris made a rash decision. Chris: Wyatt, now!! Albeit a bit surprised, Wyatt clearly remembered what Spike had told him earlier. If anyone could survive his bullets, it had to be Chris and Spike. The others were less willing to go along with this though, which forced Wyatt to reassure them. Timber: You can't be serious?!! Hope still being held by Glory looked at Timber then at Chris, She trusted Chris and knew nothing bad would happen, So she gave a cat grin while jumping out of Glory's arms Hope then turned her head to look at Chris again. Hope: I trust cousin Chris, He knows what he's doing. Wyatt: You heard the girl! Now c'mon! This is probably the only chance we have left! Without hesitation, Wyatt squeezed the trigger found on the hook of the weapon. Wyatt: Ammo Type: Light!! What came flying out of the elongated barrel wasn't merely light. It was a condensed, concentrated laser. It made its way to Valkerie, Chris and Spike in less than a second, and its inevitable blast consumed them all. Of course, Spike said he'd be fine, and Chris was a Logia Devil Fruit user, so he would be unharmed, but Valkerie... Only she knew if she was OK. The dust cleared and Valkerie was standing there. She was totally covered in blue light, but that wasn't the scariest thing. Her eyes were glowing, and sparks of light blue clouded around her eyes. She spoke and she sounded different, her voice was much deeper. Valkerie: ' Amazing... You have more power than we anticipated. We better make sure not to underestimate you again. ''She takes a strange stance, her sword pointed at the group. 'Valkerie: ' We are waiting. Glory seemed inquisitive, as usual. What was with Valkerie now? '''Glory: Did she just say 'we'?! And what's with her voice?! Timber: We can focus on that later! For now, let's just pound her! Chris: I got that covered!! Underneath Valkerie's feet was a puddle of wet clay. And above her, was Chris, connected to said puddle. He appeared to have fully manifested himself into liquid clay, and was now an amorphous humanoid entity. He towered over Valkerie as he began descending down upon her. Chris: Clay Clay Lockdown!! Chris then fell on top of Valkerie and began covering her in his clay. His crew picked up what his strategy appeared to be, and followed through as best as they could. Glory: Hanuman! Let's go! Hanumannodding: Right! As Chris hardened his clay, the Kuja and bigfoot began running straight for the sword-wielding assassin. In order to keep up, Glory put more effort into her dash, and thus stored more weight and force into her upcoming assault. Just before reaching Valkerie however, the duo leaped into the air, and proceeded to fly at her with both of their feet extended outward. Glory and Hanuman: Bigfoot Muay-Thai: Four Massive Stomps!! When they connected, they were surprisingly blown back in an explosion of clay and dust. As they struggled to their feet, Valkerie stood there, her hand around Chris' throat and her sword a hairsbreath away from his heart. Valkerie: ' We would suggest you choose your next move carefully. We would hate for your captain to suffer. ''On their knees with mouths agape, Glory and Hanuman looked on in terror as Chris clutched at Valkerie's hand with both of his own in a bid for freedom. With the dust clearing, the others could also clearly see the new stuation he was in as well. '''Glory: CHRIS!! As Chris began to eye Valkerie without so much as flinching, a damaged, yet still fully capable Spike appeared from within the cloud of dust now rolling into the background. His shirt was torn in different places, and dirt and blood covered his arms and face. There were also some slight burn marks from Wyatt's previously shot laser. Taking Valkerie's threat seriously, Spike kept his distance from the girl, arms crossed over his beaten up chest in a rather cool, collected manner. Spike: Something tells me you don't know Chris very well, assassin. This guy's demolished entire towns, taken on entire armies of enemies, scaled the Red Line, and even ended up in the Skyline War. If anyone's going to suffer, it'll be you, for what you did to his crew. Chris' attention was diverted enough for him to glance over at Spike. Chris: Spike!! I got this! Just stay away from this woman! Spike lowered his head slowly in agreement, and took a few careful paces backward. As he did, Chris, gritting his teeth and struggling to regain control, made a final attempt to free himself. Fixing his glare at Valkerie from mere inches away, a sudden force of will swept around her. His crewmates could tell that if he was using Haoshoku Haki, a form of Haki that he had little mastery over, that it was a truly desperate situation he was in. Chrisserious: Don't mess with my crew. Valkerie: 'Very well. We won't. ''She then draws takes a step back, getting into a fighting position. 'Valkerie: ' But, if your crew interfers, we will slaughter them all, starting with them. With that, she gestures to Sakura, Lys, and Aphro, who are still unconsious. After taking a short glance at his beloved crewmates, Chris nodded in response. '''Chris: Fine, it's a deal. He then put his foot down for good, in case there wasn't enough clarity already. Chris: Guys!! Stay out of my fight! This doesn't concern you anymore! This is something I gotta settle, once and for all! Understood?! His crew, some having known him long enough to completely understand his orders, and other just knowing better for one reason or another, had it set in their minds right away. This was a fight between Chris and Valkerie for the sake of the entire Jolly Pirates crew. One slight mishap could spell doom for them all. Some of the pirates nodded in agreement. Spike: Got'cha. No need to tell me twice. Wyatt: Kick her ass, Chris!! Chris dug his feet into the ground, balled his fists, and gave Valkerie his best game-face he could muster. Chris: Bet on it! With those last words of encouragement, Chris sprung from his standing position to a foot or two above Valkerie, with his fists flying at her rapidly. Chris: Clay Clay Multi-Fist!! Chris' fists became wet, heavy, thick lumps of clay, with which he used to thrust massively large clay fists down below at his opponent. Due to the speed of his punches, it almost appeared as if a simultaneous barrage of fists had been thrown at Valkerie at once. She was a blur of motion trying to dodge his clay assaults. She weaved in and out until the attack was finished. Once she did, she was covered in dust and clay. Valkerie: ' How interesting. Some of your attacks hit us, but did nothing more than ruin our dress. Perhaps you aren't as strong as we- ''Before she could finish the sentence, Valkerie bucked slightly, then the glowing light began to fade. 'Valkerie: ' No! We were close! Don't put me back- Shut up. I don't need your help. Get back where you bel- NO! I won't! You are MINE!! We are ONE!! She bucks one more time, then she finally snaps out of it, though strangly, her eyes are back to normal and her sword has stopped humming. 'Valkerie: ' I apologize for that. My sword has gotten quite Uppity lately. I must remember to teach it its place. She gets in a stance, then faces Chris. 'Valkerie: ' I must thank you. Your attacks were able to allow me to regain control. Perhaps you are a worthy opponent Chris grinned proudly, even despite his rather serious demeanor, upon being complimented by what was revealed to be the true, genuine Valkerie. He had to admit; even if the lady had pinned him to a tree earlier, and went so far as to defeat some of his friends, there was something about her he found either amusing, or simply just affable. Maybe both. '''Chris: No problem. I'm just glad you're back to normal. No offense, but your weird magic sword was starting to get on my nerves. As Chris began to re-enter his relaxed fighting stance, one last thought had popped into his head. Chris: Besides, you're fun to fight. I really love those powers of yours too. Whatever they are, they're really cool. He then made a straightforward lunge for his now respected foe. Chris: But i'm no slouch either!! Clay Clay~...! As Chris began reciting the name of his next attack, both of his arms began to mold into the form of identical, solid gauntlets. The knuckles were lined with one one-inch spine each, where the arms were completely surrounded on all sides in multiple, symmetrical rows of recursive blades. These blades weren't just meant for cutting, but rather, for gripping and causing further damage once latched on. It was one of Chris' more well-thought out and reliable hand-to-hand moves. Chris: White Shredder!! The gauntlets, spines and bades were then coated in his Haki, and thus became the much thicker and sturdy porcelain as was seen before. Chris ran straight for Valkerie, and threw his weaponized fist for her torso. She just barely managed to dodge, bring her sword around to strike at Chris' neck. Chris, relying on sheer instinct, then retaliated by raising his left arm to defend his neck. The sword and recursive blades scraped against one another as the two attacks collided. Valkerie's blade, however, cut straight through the blade. Before the attack could seperate Chris' head from his shoulders, Valkerie flipped the blade so the flat part struck his neck. Chris was knocked flat on his ass. As he dragged along the ground, kicking up dust, he seemed surprised Valkerie didn't go for a lethal blow. He soon regained control, and flipped backward and on to his feet. He rubbed his throat to soothe the pain. Chris: Heh, the only time I remember someone breaking through my Haki like that, was when I fought my cousin. You're really good, Valkerie. Chris then reformed his arms back to normal, thus removing the Haki-created porcelain. Chris: I'm gonna try something else now. See if you can break through it too. Chris crossed his arms over his chest and began his deep pattern of inhaling and exhaling. As he did, his chest grew larger and larger, as if the air itself was expanding within him. Bubbles soon began to form all over him; appearing and popping at random moments. Chris swung his arms outward as he declared the title of his next move. Chris: Art Style: Pop!! Chris smirked as he outstretched his left palm at the swordsman ahead of him. The sound of multiple bubbles popping in a haphazard display seemed to mix in with the sound of his voice. Chris: I don't normally use the full version of this technique unless i'm pushed. Consider yourself flattered. Chris then shot a blinding spray of multiple, two-inch bubbles at Valkerie. And of course, these bubbles, like his other clay-based techniques, were deceptively hardened to be resilient to even the toughest attacks. Chris: Clay Clay Pop Stream! Valkerie crossed her arms in front of her, taking the blow. There was an explosion of dust that covered the small clearing. Chris crawled out of it and when he did, a long line of light wrapped around his throat, beginning to strangle him. Soon, Valkerie came out of the dust, covered in mud, clay and dust, her hair messed up, and a few small cuts. Valkerie: ' Nice attack. Here's mine. Futso Nusu. ''Chris gagged as he tried to remove the noose. Like usual, it was hard to remove the light entirely. Finally, inspiration struck him at last. Chris' right arm began to bulge with wet clay, as if something was being backed up behind his fist, just waiting to fly out. He aimed it at Valkerie, hoping this would save him. '''Chris: Clay Clay Geyser! Chris shot a column of pressurized liquid clay from his arm, much like an actual geyser itself. The jet, with plenty of force and energy packed into it, raced out at Valkerie up ahead. She got struck by it, but all it did was send her flying.... and tighten his noose. Chris: GAGH!! Chris nearly went blue in the face. It seemed his 'brilliant idea' wasn't clearly thought out just yet. In the heat of battle, he had forgotten one minor detail: Valkerie still had him by the neck. His friends grimaced in what was either embarassment, dissapointment, or just outright worry. Spikemumbling: You idiot. Glory: WILL YOU AT LEAST THINK BEFORE ATTACKING?! Hope worried: 'Cousin. ''Chris fell on the ground with a thud, comically flattening his clay head as it made impact. As he got back up, reforming his head back to normal in the meantime, Chris sighed in equal dissapointment. '''Chris: Man, it looked so much better in my head too... Returning his attention to Valkerie, he tried thinking up a new plan. Hopefully, one that wouldn't kill him. Chris: Here I come, Valkerie!! Chris ran straight for her, with both arms transformed into long, solid broadswords. He applied his Haki to them, making use once again of his porcelain state. Chris: Busoshoku: Casting! Clay Clay White Armory! Chris then swung his heavy, thick sword-arms at Valkerie in a wild and undisciplined manner. Valkerie just sighed and flicked the noose. It shot to the side, sending Chris, and his attack, into a tree. She loosened the noose so he could breath, then just shook her head. Valkerie: ' Still attacking though it's futile. ''She sighs, then turns to Chris' crew. 'Valkerie: ' Perhaps you all can spare him some pain. Your friends are awakening, so do me a favor. All of you lay your weapons down on the ground, or I will strangle your captain while using him as a yo-yo The fully conscious Jollys seemed rather amazed by the ultimatum. In fact, some may have even considered it as a lose-lose sitiuation. Chris was at a disadvantage, but refused to back down due to his overly-determined attitude. Some may even have called it stubborn. On the other hand, they could save him if they gave up and allowed Valkerie to do as she pleased. Considering she is an undisputed master assassin, it wasn't much of a comforting thought. Chris slowly picked his head up from the ground and winced at Valkerie. '''Chris: That's stupid! The deal was that we'd fight and they'd be left alone! Hope nodded her head in agreement, '' '''Hope: '''Yea what Cousin said, your deal was fighting him and leaving the rest of us alone. Going back on the deal you made is wrong. '''Valkerie: ' My mother once told me that all promises are made to be broken. Honestly. Besides, you're pirates. You don't believe in rules or deals, so why should you care? Hope sighed and started to transformed, after a minute a girl wearing blue shorts and a light purple shirt sat picking at the collar around her neck where the cat was once at. She then looked at Valkerie with a serious look. Hope: 'My mommy told me that you should never go back on your word. If all else fails then keep your word cause that's what matters the most. ''Hope then looked at the sky and seen a cloud pass by. Sighing she shook her head before looking back at Valkerie. '''Hope: Even though we're pirates, That don't mean we have to follow the pirate law saying going against their word.*tilts head confused* is there a rule book for pirates? Well whatever going against your word isn't right no matter who you are. Next Jolly Pirates Voyage Category:Stories Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Collaboration Category:One Dream Category:Caring16